In many cultures, it is customary either to send or personally hand a greeting card along with a gift on special occasions such as birthdays, weddings, anniversaries, holidays, religious and other celebrations, to a member of the family, friend, neighbor, or others as a gesture of affection, or as a token of appreciation for services rendered by strangers.
Greeting cards of the type commercially available are well known in the art. Typically, the commercially available greeting cards have generic personal messages written on the cover or inside the pages of the card. The presenter of the gift wishing to convey their own personal messages are left with the choice of using a blank commercial greeting card or to create one on their own. Such cards are usually tagged on to the gift, over the gift wrapper, or handed separately along with the gift.
A gift of wine or other spirits is popular especially during the holidays. Gift wrapping a wine bottle presents a special challenge. Traditionally, wine as a gift has been presented without a gift wrap or ensconced in a gift bag especially made to hold a wine bottle. If the presenter wishes to give a greeting card along with the bottle of wine, it is handed separately. On those occasions, there is a tendency to leave the card behind and grab the wine bottle by the neck or in a bag in the hustle and bustle of heading out to the party.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a personalized greeting card that stays in place on a wine bottle while transporting and presenting the gift of wine to the person for whom the gift is intended. The present invention fulfills that need with a greeting card that can be placed over the neck of a wine or other bottle, or an article with a similar neck configuration and with a personalized message imprinted on the surface of the card that the person receiving the gift can immediately see and appreciate.
The simplicity of the greeting card design of the present invention and the loosely fitting manner in which it drapes around the body of the wine bottle, makes it possible for the recipient to see the label of the wine and thus the type and quality of wine presented without going through the tedious motion of unwrapping a wine bottle that may be wrapped with wrapping paper held together with tape. In addition, the greeting card worn by the wine bottle conveys the special personalized greeting the presenter wishes to convey to the family member, friend or the host as the case may be.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention, brief description of the drawings, detailed description of the invention, and the appended claims.